


Colors

by Darlite



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Epoque du Petit Journal, M/M, ames soeurs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlite/pseuds/Darlite
Summary: « Si tu savais, mon amour, comme le monde était terne et sale sans toi. Tu m'as tout donné, au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. Tu n'as pas seulement offert des couleurs à mes yeux, mais aussi à ma vie. »





	1. Anthracite

**YANN**

_Bonjour à tous chers auditeurs, il est 7h00 ici à Paris, vous écoutez France Inter..._

Yann éteignit son réveil dans un grognement. 7h00 du matin un samedi, et on osait encore appeler ça un week-end. Il se leva doucement tout en se frottant les yeux. Un café, vite. Il devait se préparer rapidement avant de rejoindre Maïtena, qui elle, n'était jamais en retard. Il prit une douche en vitesse avant de descendre les escaliers. Son taxi l'attendait déjà au pied de l'immeuble, alors il donna l'adresse au conducteur avant de fermer les yeux, espérant récupérer quelques minutes de sommeil pendant le trajet. Autant dire que dans le trafic parisien, c'était peine perdue. Les klaxons et autres bruits de frein l'empêchèrent de se concentrer sur sa tâche principale, à savoir dormir, qu'il abandonna assez rapidement. 

Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta enfin, Yann aperçut Maïtena qui l'attendant impatiemment devant la devanture du magasin devant lequel elle lui avait donné rendez-vous. Après avoir payé le chauffeur, il descendit et s'avança vers la présentatrice. 

« T'es encore en retard !  
-A qui la faute ? Quelle idée de donner rendez-vous si tôt un samedi !  
-Excuse moi, il y en a qui bossent tôt après, lui dit-elle avec un clin d’œil. Et puis on en serait pas là si tu avais trouvé quelque chose à te mettre avant pour ce soir.  »

Yann haussa les épaules et sortit une cigarette de son paquet avant de l'allumer. Il vit alors les yeux de son amie se baisser vers ses chaussures. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur lorsqu'elle se mit à rire. 

« Quoi ? »

Le rire de Maïtena s'accentua encore. Yann sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qui pouvait tant la faire s'esclaffer. 

« Mais quoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Yann. Tu as une chaussette bleue et une rouge, répondit-elle entre deux éclats de rire. »

Le présentateur descendit les yeux vers les fameuses chaussettes avant de les remonter. Il poussa doucement l'épaule de son amie. 

« T'es pas sympa ! Tu sais que j'y suis pour rien !  
-Je sais, je sais. La prochaine fois, je viendrais ranger ton linge pour assortir les couleurs. Et puis quoi encore ! »

Yann leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire un petit rire. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol avant de rentrer dans la boutique. Maïtena le suivit immédiatement et ils se mirent ensemble à chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Le présentateur ne fit que râler pendant le premier quart d'heure sur le fait qu'il n'aimait pas les nœuds papillons et que de toute façon si ça continuait il irait en sweat à capuche. Mais la perspective d'être le seul à ne pas être en costume à la soirée de rentrée que lançait Laurent le soir-même changea son avis assez rapidement. Il s'empara d'un nœud papillon et le tendit vers son amie. 

« C'est de quelle couleur, ça ? »

Maïtena jeta un coup d’œil et Yann vit par son air dégoûté que ça ne devait pas être magnifique. 

« C'est une sorte de vert moche ! Bon, va falloir faire un effort, sinon on en a pour 6 ans encore, dit-elle d'un air moqueur.  
-C'est facile pour toi, tu les vois depuis tes 20 ans, les couleurs. »

Le regard de Maïtena s'attendrit instantanément. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule comme pour le rassurer. 

« C'est vrai que j'ai eu de la chance, mais tu la trouveras aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'en suis certaine. »

Yann soupira. A presque quarante ans, la grande majorité de ses connaissances et amis voyaient déjà toutes les couleurs du monde. Et pour cause, ils avaient rencontré leur âme sœur. C'était comme ça que cela fonctionnait ici-bas : l'on vivait dans un monde terne jusqu'au moment où une personne, et une seule, vienne tout changer et ajouter ce qui semblait si merveilleux, la couleur. Yann désespérait de rencontrer cette personne. Il trouvait cela de plus en plus humiliant de devoir demander la couleur de telle ou telle chose, et de supporter les regards de pitié que les gens lui lançaient lorsqu'ils comprenaient qu'il était seul. Au bout de quelques années, il se fit une raison et décida d'arrêter de chercher. Peut-être l'amour n'était-il pas fait pour lui. 

Il finit ses achats à la hâte avec l'aide de Maïtena et sortit de la boutique. Cette soirée risquait fortement d'être insupportable, mais au moins, il serait bien habillé. Il embrassa affectueusement son amie pour lui dire au revoir et héla un nouveau taxi. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour changer ses chaussettes. 

\-------------

La suite de la journée se déroula sans encombre. Yann passa au bureau dans l'après-midi pour travailler sur l'émission de la rentrée qui aurait lieu dans quelques semaines, et surtout pour parler avec Laurent du renouvellement des journalistes et chroniqueurs du Petit Journal. Mais fut ensuite l'heure de la soirée. C'était en réalité un gala de charité pour une association dont il avait oublié le nom, mais il se doutait très bien du réel but de Laurent, à savoir d'inviter des journalistes qu'il aimerait voir apparaître dans l'émission dans les années qui suivent. Un peu machiavélique, mais bonne idée. 

Il soupira en fixant son nœud papillon devant la glace de son appartement. Si seulement il retrouvait l'inventeur de cet objet de malheur... Maïtena avait finalement opté pour un nœud bleu nuit, et Yann se mit à rêver de ce que le bleu pouvait avoir l'air, plutôt que le noir et ses nuances qu'il voyait tous les jours. On lui avait dit maintes et maintes fois que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu éclatant, et pourtant ils semblaient bien plus clairs que le nœud qu'il portait autour du cou. Il avait soudainement une envie irrépressible de connaître les différentes teintes de ces couleurs qu'il n'avait jamais aperçu. En sortant de ses pensées, le présentateur jeta un œil sur sa montre : 20h45, déjà. Il était temps de se rendre au gala. 

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le lieu de la soirée, en traînant les pieds, et fut ravi d'y trouver Martha qui discutait avec Laurent, un verre de champagne à la main. Après avoir récupéré lui aussi une coupe sur un plateau que tenait l'un des serveurs, il les rejoint. 

« Salut Yann ! Joli nœud pap. Ça va bien avec tes yeux ! Lui dit Martha, joyeusement.  
-Merci bien, même si je n'y suis pour rien, j'avoue que Maïtena l'a choisi pour moi, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Ta robe est magnifique. Attends, laisse moi deviner... rouge ?  
-Wow ! Soit tu nous as menti toutes ces années sur tes yeux, soit tu as beaucoup de chance. Mais oui, c'est rouge, et merci. »

Yann salua Laurent pour la deuxième fois de la journée d'une poignée de main et d'une tape sur l'épaule amicale. Ils discutèrent tous les trois de tout et de rien, avant que Laurent ne les invite à l'accompagner sur la scène afin d'accueillir tous les invités. Ils montèrent alors tous sur les planches avec le reste de la rédaction et des employés du Petit Journal. Laurent s'avança vers le micro.

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. L'équipe du Petit Journal est ravie de vous accueillir ce soir. Nous vous rappelons que les gains de la soirée seront reversés à l'association « Les nez rouges », qui s'occupent de distraire et amuser les enfants dans les hôpitaux. Nous espérons que.... »

Yann arrêta d'écouter à ce moment là. Il était ravi qu'une association soit soutenue ce soir, mais en toute honnêteté, il avait surtout envie de rentrer chez lui. Alors que son co-producteur continuait son discours, il jeta un regard sur la foule. Il devait y avoir au bas mot 300 personnes dans cette immense salle. 

Soudainement, un éclair de lumière l'aveugla. Il n'avait jamais connu pareille sensation : il se retrouva incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, paralysé par un mal de tête brusque et très violent. Il se mit une main sur les yeux et tenta de réprimer un grognement de douleur. Martha, à côté de lui, se tourna vers lui, interloquée. 

Lorsque cette douleur vive disparu, Yann ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Il poussa une sorte de cri de surprise, qui fut heureusement noyé dans les bruits de la salle et par le micro de Laurent. 

« Yann ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Il y en a pour trois minutes, tu pourrais au moins te tenir correctem... »

Martha ne pu pas finir sa phrase puisque le présentateur l'avait tirée par le poignet vers le fond de la scène, poussant quelques employés au passage. Lorsqu'ils furent derrière le rideau, il la relâcha. 

« Non mais t'es malade ?! C'est quoi ton problème ? T'as pris quoi avant de venir ?  
-Martha ! Chut !  
-Comment ça chut ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Non, mais ça va p.. »

Yann posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. 

« MARTHA ! Ecoute moi ! »

Elle s'arrêta alors de parler, comprenant que c'était important. 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Yann ?  
-Je les vois !  
-Tu les vois quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux. »

Le présentateur dégagea ses mains et se recula d'un pas. 

« Ta robe, elle est rouge... C'est magnifique, le rouge, je l'imaginais pas comme ça. Ça saute aux yeux ! C'est vraiment dingue. C'est dingue ! Attends.  
-Yann... »

Martha s'approcha de son ami en souriant, alors ce dernier arrachait presque son nœud papillon pour l'examiner. 

« Martha ! C'est bleu ! Maïtena m'a dit bleu nuit... C'est à ça que ressemble le ciel la nuit ? Martha, c'est magnifique ! »

Martha était si choquée qu'elle le laissa s'extasier quelques temps avant de prendre la parole. Son ami gesticulait dans tous les sens, essayant de capter chaque nuance de coloris qu'il pouvait apercevoir. 

« Mais, Yann, si tu vois les couleurs... »

Le présentateur s'arrêta net dans ses exclamations. Il regarda Martha avec de grands yeux.

« Cela veut dire que... elle est là ? Tu l'as vue ?  
-Qui ? Répondit Yann, connaissant parfaitement la réponse à cette question bête mais ayant besoin que son amie le dise à voix haute.  
-Ton âme sœur, Yann, souri Martha en posant doucement une main sur sa joue. »

Yann prit alors brutalement conscience de la raison de cette découverte de couleurs. 

« Attends, mais alors elle est dans la salle ? Comment je vais la retrouver ? Ou le retrouver ? Je sais même pas si c'est un homme ou une femme ! »

Yann n'était pas encore totalement en panique, mais semblait désarçonné par la situation. 

« Mais bien sur qu'on va la trouver. Ou le trouver. Cette personne est dans la salle ! On va faire le tour ! D'ailleurs, Laurent a fini de blablater. La soirée va commencer, viens ! »

\-------------

Cela faisait maintenant un petite demi-heure que Martha et Yann trottinaient dans la salle à la recherche de la personne qui avait donné au présentateur la chance de tout redécouvrir. La confusion avait pris place dans son esprit : il était à la fois émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait pour la première fois, et angoissé de ne pas trouvé son âme sœur. Il ralenti doucement, entraînant son amie dans son arrêt.

« Martha, attends... Et si je ne la trouve jamais ? Et puis comment je saurai que c'est elle, ou que c'est lui ? Comment tu l'as su, toi ?  
-Je t'assure, tu le sauras. Il n'y a aucun doute là dessus. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire attendrissant. »

Yann soupira qu'il avait besoin d'une cigarette. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le coin fumeur, les musiciens en charge de l'ambiance de la soirée entamaient « September » d'Earth, Wind & Fire. Il alluma sa cigarette, vit que Martha était partie prendre des nouvelles de son mari, et il se sentit coupable de s'être accaparé la jeune femme pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Il s'appuya contre le mur et posa son regard sur le ciel. Il faisait nuit à présent, et il se rendit compte que les étoiles brillaient dans l'immensité obscure qu'était cette voûte céleste au dessus de lui. Il sortit son portable et se mit à chercher tous les noms des couleurs, les apprenant une par une, en associant enfin aux noms qu'il avait apprit petit des couleurs vives, ternes ou pastel : il lui tardait de les découvrir dans la réalité du monde. 

« Yann ! Comment vas-tu ? Belle soirée, non ? »

Le présentateur se retourna vers les collègues qui l'avaient interpellé et sourit tristement. Oui, belle soirée. Mais une chose, une personne, pourrait la rendre inoubliable. 

\-------------

Il devait être bientôt minuit lorsque Yann se décida à quitter la soirée. Il avait bien profité des festivités, mais était impatient de retrouver le confort et la solitude de son appartement. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, une chose le faisait rester quelques minutes de plus. Il y avait peut-être dans cette salle la personne à qui il était destiné. C'est à sa troisième tentative de sortie que Laurent vint le trouver. 

« Yann ! Comment trouves-tu la soirée ? L'association est ravie, les gens ont été plutôt généreux. Et il faudra que je te parle d'un nouveau journaliste qui serait parfait pour le Petit Journal, je suis sur qu'il te plaira. Yann ?  
-Mmmh mmh, répondit le présentateur en scrutant toujours la foule.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Demanda Laurent en se retournant. »

Yann baissa les yeux vers son co-producteur et pointa quelqu'un du doigt.

« Laurent, regarde la demoiselle là bas. Sa robe est verte clair. Son amie en a une rose foncé. Les murs sont beiges, ta montre est grise, je vois tout, Laurent, je vois tout. »

Son ami le regarda avec des yeux éberlués. 

« Tu vois les couleurs ? Elle est là ? Elle est où ? Tu as rencontré ton âme sœur ? »

Le visage de Yann se renferma automatiquement et il baissa les yeux. 

« Quoi ? Oh, non, ne me dis pas que c'est un enfant... Tu sais, mon cousin Fred a du attendre 10 ans, sa femme avait 12 ans quand il l'a rencontrée. Décidément, l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ign...  
-Laurent ! C'est dégueulasse ! Non, c'est pas un enfant, je sais juste pas qui c'est.  
-Oh. Mais tu veux dire qu'il ou elle est là, à la soirée ? Comment c'est possible que tu l'ai ratée ?  
-Je sais pas, mauvais timing, probablement... Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, je suis crevé. Et dire que c'est possible que je ne revoit jamais cette personne...  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, pour ça, j'ai la liste de toutes les personnes qui sont passées. Impossible de la rater. »

Yann fit un petit sourire à son ami avant de le saluer et de sortir. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air avant d'appeler un taxi. Il avait hâte de rencontrer l'être qui lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau qu'il n'avait jamais reçu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour les plus décontenancés, il s'agit bien d'un univers alternatif ! L'histoire se déroule avant la création de Quotidien et avant la rencontre de Yann et Martin.  
> Je suis extrêmement stressée à l'idée de poster mon premier écrit, alors je serais vraiment super heureuse que vous commentiez ! Le reste n'est pas écrit mais j'ai déjà l'histoire en tête et je pense qu'elle fera trois chapitres en tout.  
> A très vite.


	2. Carmin

**MARTIN**

« Martin ? Martin t'es là ? Eh faut qu'on y aille là réveille toi ! »

Hugo était entré en trombe dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami et l'avait trouvé allongé dans son canapé. Il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi et ils devaient partir rapidement s'ils voulaient être à l'heure au gala. Martin ouvrit les yeux et soupira en voyant son ami qui s'affairait à préparer des cafés dans la cuisine avec un sourire aux lèvres. 

« Je suis vraiment obligé de venir ? Tu pourrais y aller tout seul, je veux dire tu te feras des amis là-bas non ? »

Hugo se retourna et perdit son sourire, avant de s'avancer vers le salon et de poser les cafés sur la table basse.

« Tu vas pas me lâcher maintenant quand même ? Ça fait deux semaines qu'on a prévu d'y aller ensemble ! En plus, c'est une super opportunité pour toi, je suis sur que ça va grouiller de producteurs et de directeurs de rédaction. Allez déconne pas ! »

Martin se retourna sur le canapé et prit un coussin pour cacher de la lumière et grommela à voix basse. 

« T'as dit quoi ?  
-J'ai pas envie d'y aller...  
-Martin t'es un vrai gamin ! Allez vas t'habiller moi je suis déjà prêt ! »

En voyant l'absence de réaction de l'homme en face de lui, Hugo lui tira les pieds pour le faire tomber du canapé. Martin, qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas, tomba dans un cri de surprise, ce qui fit beaucoup rire son ami. 

« T'es con Hugo ! Ok je viens mais on part pas trop tard. Et si c'est chiant on s'en va avant minuit !  
-Oui oui oui comme tu veux ! Répondit Hugo, hilare. Vas mettre ton costume maintenant, avant que ton café refroidisse. »

Martin lui jeta un regard noir avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il avait été plus que stupide d'accepter cette invitation...

 

\-------------

 

Une demi-heure plus tard, Martin avait enfilé son costume, les cafés avaient été bus et les deux amis étaient prêts à partir. 

« Tu te souviens où tu as mis nos invitations ?  
-Euh... Oui, sur le bureau... Non, alors dans un tiroir...Merde...  
-Je crois que j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi bordélique que toi, soupira Hugo.  
-Ah ! Elles sont là ! »  
Martin tenait dans sa main deux enveloppes qu'il montrait fièrement à son ami, avec un grand sourire. Hugo marcha vers lui, prit les invitations avec un air désapprobateur et lui fit signe de venir. Leur taxi devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. 

Ils attendirent patiemment sur le trottoir, discutant de tout et de rien, surtout de rien. Martin n'était toujours pas vraiment motivé par cette histoire de soirée qui paraissait mondaine et bien hors de son univers. Mais il était tout de même très heureux de faire plaisir à son ami de longue date en acceptant de venir avec lui. Et effectivement, peut-être serait-ce une bonne opportunité de carrière ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa timidité l'empêcher de réaliser son rêve. 

C'est quand Hugo lui remua l'épaule que Martin se rendit compte qu'il rêvassait contre la fenêtre. 

« Ça va toujours ? Tu fais pas la gueule au moins ?  
-Non, t'inquiètes. Ça va peut-être être sympa.  
-Ah, tu vois ! Sourit Hugo. »

Les deux journalistes continuèrent un bout du trajet dans un silence confortable. Ils avaient bien fait de partir tôt : le trafic parisien était absolument terrible. Soudain, Hugo se tourna vers son ami.

« Hé d'ailleurs, t'as pas vu l'article que je t'ai envoyé la semaine dernière ? Tu sais, sur les nouvelles lunettes high-tech qui pourraient permettre de voir les couleurs ?  
-Si, j'ai vu, mais franchement je comprends toujours pas pourquoi ça t'obsède. On est super jeunes ! Tu as le temps de trouver la bonne personne et de découvrir tout ça.  
-Ouais, répondit Hugo en haussant les épaules. Tu dois sans doute être le seul mec au monde à penser comme ça. Moi j'ai pas envie d'attendre, ça fait suffisamment longtemps. Et puis tu vas pas me dire que tu serais pas heureux si tu rencontrais ton âme sœur, là ?  
-Si, bien sûr, dit Martin, pensif. Mais je compte laisser faire le destin. »

Hugo acquiesça, ne comprenant pas totalement le ton désinvolte de son ami mais l'acceptant. Il laissa ce-dernier voguer dans ses pensées et regarda par la fenêtre ce qui semblait être le coucher de soleil, moment de la journée que l'on avait tant essayé de lui décrire, sans réel succès. Il comprenait aisément que certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être expliquées, mais seulement vécues. 

 

\-------------

 

Martin se réveilla avec le mal de crâne du siècle. Il ouvrit les yeux dans un grognement pour comprendre où il se trouvait. Ah, il était dans l'appartement d'Hugo, dans son salon. Il sourit en remarquant comme la pièce était rangée et propre, tout le contraire de son logement à lui. D'ailleurs, c'était très bien agencé et joliment coloré. Martin eut un mouvement de surprise. Coloré ? Comment ça coloré ? Le reporter se frotta les yeux et les rouvrit pour vérifier. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Où était le noir et blanc dont il avait l'habitude ? 

Martin s'assit doucement et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, tout en sentant que l'alcool qu'il avait visiblement ingéré hier soir empêchait son cerveau de bien fonctionner. Il resta hébété en regardant ce qu'il entourait. C'est comme ça qu'Hugo le trouva alors qu'il sortit de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau. Il fut prit d'un fou rire en voyant son ami visiblement surpris, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu stupide. Martin se tourna avec incompréhension. 

« Hugo ? Il se passe quoi là ? Il s'est passé quoi avec mes yeux ? Pourquoi je me souviens de rien ?  
-Tu sais bien que tu te souviens de rien quand t'as bu, répondit Hugo avec un sourire. »

Martin se leva soudainement, sortant de cet état de torpeur. 

« Attends. Je l'ai rencontrée ? Hugo, c'est qui ? Putain c'est magnifique ! Martin regardait autour de lui avec émerveillement.  
-J'ai cru comprendre hier, vu le nombre de fois que tu me l'as répété.  
-Il s'est passé quoi hier ? Tu me racontes ?  
-Ok, ok. Déjà, on est arrivés au gala, on a montré nos invitations, tu faisais toujours un peu la gueule mais ça allait. Ensuite, on est allés prendre un verre et on a retrouvé des potes d'études. »

 

_« Hey, salut les gars ! Comment ça va ? »_

_Martin et Hugo étaient à peine arrivés que leurs anciens camarades de Lille les avaient retrouvés. Il n'étaient pas au courant qu'ils seraient présents, mais c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Une soirée de retrouvailles est toujours une bonne soirée. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment avant de se rendre compte que les participants de la soirée s'avançaient vers la scène._

 

« C'est Laurent Bon qui a commencé à faire un speech, c'était un peu chiant du coup on écoutait que d'une oreille. Et puis à un moment tu t'es retourné et tu t'es mis à faire une tête bizarre, comme si quelqu'un venait de te frapper. »

 

_« Aie ! »_

_Hugo regarda son ami qui s'était pris la tête dans les mains en se penchant en avant. Inquiet, il posa une main sur son épaule._

_« Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_  
_-Je sais pas, je... Oh ! Martin avait ouvert les yeux._  
_-Quoi 'oh' ?_  
_-Hugo... Je crois que je vois les couleurs._  
_-T'es sérieux ?_  
_-Non, je suis pas sérieux, c'est tellement drôle comme blague, répondit son ami d'un ton sarcastique. »_

 

« Mais alors c'est qui ?  
-Ben attends, j'y viens. Le problème c'est qu'on était dans une foule de plusieurs centaines de personnes, donc pour retrouver la bonne ça a été un problème. »

 

_Quelques temps plus tard, Martin tentait d'expliquer à l'autre journaliste ce qu'il voyait avec l'aide d'un ami qui avait déjà rencontré son âme sœur._

_« En fait, il y a des nuances partout, c'est pour ça que c'est pas possible de tout imaginer !_  
_-T'as vraiment de la chance, et dire que tu voulais même pas venir, soupira Hugo_.  
_-Tu parles d'une chance, je sais même pas encore qui c'est._  
_-Mais on va trouver, t'inquiètes pas ! »_

_Un de leurs amis s'exclama alors que « September » était une de ses chansons préférées, et qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils aillent danser. Martin et Hugo écrasèrent leur cigarette et rentrèrent dans la salle._

 

« Non, là tu me mens, c'est juste impossible que j'ai dansé.  
-Oh tu sais, après quelques verres, tu danses très bien ! »

Martin lui lança un regard noir avant de le pousser doucement, un peu gêné.

« Bon ! Il s'est passé quoi après ? Comment on l'a retrouvée ?  
-C'est un peu le problème. En fait... Hugo hésita quelques instants. On sait toujours pas qui c'est. »

La déception apparut sur le visage de Martin. A quoi lui servait ces couleurs s'il ne pouvait pas les partager avec la personne qui les lui avait donné ? La perspective de la retrouver maintenant la soirée finie semblait vraiment compromise.

« Par contre j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Tu sais, Laurent Bon, le producteur ? Il t'a fait une proposition de poste pour la rentrée. Il a dit qu'il te rappellerai dans la semaine. Je t'avais dit que c'était ta soirée !  
-Oui, ça me rappelle quelque chose... C'est cool, vraiment... »

Le jeune homme, bien que semblant peu enthousiaste, l'était au fond de lui. Mais le mal de tête couplé à sa précédente déception l'empêchait de profiter complètement de la nouvelle. Il quitta son ami qui lui fit un sourire désolé et sortit sur le balcon. 

Il fuma une cigarette doucement, profitant de la vue qu'il avait sur la capitale, et de toutes ces teintes et nuances, si nombreuses qu'il se demanda s'il pourrait un jour s'en lasser. En expirant une dernière fois, il observa la fumée de sa cigarette se former devant le ciel bleu immaculé de ce matin d'été, et ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, au même moment, la personne à qui il était destiné avait également les yeux rivés vers l'étendue azur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout d'abord merci à tous pour l'accueil que vous m'avez fait ! Ce deuxième chapitre n'aurait sans doute pas été écrit sans vos commentaires. Merci.  
> J'ai cru comprendre que beaucoup aimaient et attendaient ce genre d'AU, bon, c'est une pression supplémentaire mais j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !  
> Ce chapitre ne fait pas réellement avancer l'histoire, mais je trouvais important de montrer la vision des choses de Martin par rapport à tout ça. Promis ça bougera plus après.  
> Petite précision : je ne donne pas de date dans cette fiction parce que ce n'est pas le plus important selon moi, mais en toute logique Martin n'a pas travaillé au Supplément ici (ben oui, je pense qu'ils se seraient remarqués sinon) et Hugo n'est pas non plus dans l'équipe. 
> 
> Et pour finir je cherche le nom d'une teinte de bleu sympa pour le donner au troisième chapitre. Rien ne me convient, donc je me tourne vers vous :) Si jamais une idée vous vient, n'hésitez pas à la mettre en commentaire ! 
> 
> A très vite.


	3. Électrique

« Ah, bonjour Monsieur Weill ! Martin. Je peux vous appeler Martin ? On est pas très portés sur les noms de famille ici.  
-Bonjour Monsieur, euh, oui bien sûr, comme vous voulez.  
-Laurent. Juste Laurent. »

Martin venait tout juste d'arriver dans les locaux du Petit Journal. Il avait été reçu immédiatement par le producteur, qui le mit en confiance très rapidement par son sourire et son attitude joviale. Après une ferme poignée de main, l'homme lui fit un geste de l'autre pour lui indiquer l'emplacement de son bureau. Ils s'assirent face à face et Laurent ouvrit un dossier devant lui.

« Alors. Martin. Commençons. Nous avions eu l'occasion de discuter un petit peu la semaine dernière au gala, avez-vous un peu réfléchi à la proposition que je vous ai faite ?  
-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais avoir un peu plus de précisions sur le poste avant de me prononcer.  
-Bien sur ! Vous voyez, nous cherchons un jeune reporter que nous pourrions envoyer sur place pour faire des reportages dans le monde entier. C'est important pour nous de savoir de quoi nous parlons, et quoi de mieux pour cela que d'avoir un envoyé spécial. J'avais entendu parler de vous ici et là et je pense que le profil colle. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je comprendrai que vous vouliez rester en France pour faire votre métier, mais cela pourrait être une réelle opportunité et nous être d'une grande aide. »

Le producteur s'était penché légèrement et tapotait la table de son style d'un geste machinal. Il avait gardé son sourire tout le long de sa tirade. 

« Non, non, répondit Martin avec empressement, c'est quelque chose qui pourrait tout à fait me convenir.  
-Très bien ! Avant de s'engager sur quoi que ce soit, je pensais passer en revue quelques de vos aptitudes. J'imagine que vous parlez anglais ?  
-Je parle l'anglais et l'espagnol couramment, et un peu de portugais. »

Le rendez-vous se poursuivit et Laurent parut de plus en plus impressionné par les études et le potentiel du jeune homme. Mais une dernière question restait à poser. 

« Excusez-moi si c'est trop personnel, mais il est préférable pour nous de savoir pour l'organisation. Est-ce que vous voyez les couleurs ?  
-Euh, oui. Oui. Martin s'empourpra quelque peu.  
-Très bien, je note. Vous avez de la chance, pour votre âge, se permit-il de rajouter. »

Martin détourna les yeux et murmura un « sûrement » peu convaincu. Cette conversation lui avait rappelé soudainement la réalité dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il avait vécu cette transformation visuelle, et il apprivoisait encore doucement les couleurs qu'il avait découvertes. Cependant, le changement s'étant fait il y a peu de temps, il se rendait bien compte que les nuances de couleur étaient instables et se modifiaient parfois. Il avait l'intuition que le fait qu'il n'ait pas réellement rencontré son âme sœur jouait beaucoup dans ce phénomène, même s'il lui était impossible de vérifier cette théorie, n'ayant personne dans son entourage qui ait vécu une situation similaire. C'est alors qu'un objet qu'il avait décelé comme bleu un jour pouvait lui apparaître vert un autre; il avait espéré que cela ne s'estompe au fil des jours, mais rien n'y faisait. 

« Bien, je vous propose maintenant d'aller rencontrer Yann, c'est aussi lui qui décidera de votre emploi ici. Avec un peu de chance, il aura fini sa réunion. Vous me suivez ? »

Martin hocha la tête et suivit le producteur jusqu'à arriver devant une grande salle. Laurent toqua doucement avant d'ouvrir et de faire signe à Martin d'entrer avec lui. Il remarqua tout de suite l'homme qui se chargeait de mener la réunion, Yann Barthès, qu'il connaissait bien évidemment de par l'émission. Dans la salle étaient dispersés plusieurs autres membres de l'équipe, qui se tournèrent vers les nouveau venus, et leur sourirent pour la plupart.

« Salut Yann. Je te présente Martin, le journaliste dont je t'avais parlé. Il est là pour discuter avec nous d'un futur poste.  
-Ah, oui ! Salut Laurent. Bonjour Martin. Je vous en prie installez-vous, on en a plus que pour quelques minutes. Oui, voilà, là, très bien. Il y a du café si vous voulez. »

Martin avait bien conscience qu'il s'adressait à Laurent en plus de lui, mais il avait la sensation que l'homme ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il le regarda reprendre sa réunion après s'être assis au fond de la salle avec le producteur, un café dans la main. Il était captivé par l'ambiance amicale qui régnait dans le lieu, et écouta attentivement ce qui semblait être un brain-storming sur un point d'amélioration de l'émission. Le jeune homme était étonné de voir que la parole des journalistes et membres du staff dans la salle était écoutée, entendue et prise en note par le présentateur. Il était réellement heureux d'avoir l'opportunité de travailler dans un tel endroit.

La réunion se termina doucement, et les participants quittèrent la salle pour aller discuter, ou travailler ailleurs. Yann se servit une nouvelle fois un café avant de rejoindre les deux hommes au fond de la salle. Les insomnies l'avaient empêché de trouver un peu de repos toute cette semaine, si bien que des demi-cercles violacés encadraient le bas de ses yeux. Il ne se considérait pas comme un individu particulièrement anxieux, mais cette situation remettait totalement en cause son équilibre de vie. Il avait de plus en plus de migraines, et ne pouvait presque plus se passer de ses lunettes. 

« Approche, Yann ! Alors, je te disais. Martin Weill. Je pense qu'il sera parfait comme notre nouvel envoyé spécial. »

Yann écouta Laurent faire des éloges au jeune homme assit à ses côtés pendant plusieurs minutes, et vit les joues ce-dernier rougir à chaque compliment. Le présentateur aurait probablement sourit devant cette réaction adorable s'il ne ressentait pas une sorte de malaise. Les couleurs lui semblaient plus vives d'un seul coup, réveillant un mal de tête qui sommeillait et qu'il avait réussit à tenir à distance depuis la veille. Il se concentra pour écouter Laurent tout en souhaitant s'enfermer dans une pièce et chasser toute la lumière qu'elle possédait. 

Martin avait lui cru se perdre dans le bleu des yeux de l'homme en face de lui. C'était sans nul doute la plus belle chose qui lui avait été donné de voir depuis son changement. Alors qu'il espérait secrètement que c'était bien la bonne couleur qu'il voyait -quel dommage serait-ce de ne plus jamais apercevoir une teinte si belle- et que ce n'était pas ses yeux qui lui jouaient un tour. Il se sentit quelques instants incapable de détacher son regard de celui du présentateur, avant de se reprendre. Il était là pour une raison : obtenir ce poste. Ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer. Mais il ressentait également des vagues de chaleur le traverser, comme s'il s'était retrouvé en plein désert en un instant. Laurent remarqua son trouble et se tourna vers lui. 

« Vous allez bien, Martin ?  
-Je.. Oui, ça va. Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait d'ouvrir la fenêtre, par hasard ? Il fait vraiment chaud.  
-Vous trouvez ? C'est étrange, j'aurai plus tendance à dire qu'il fait frais..  
-Non, il a raison. Il fait une chaleur, c'est presque suffocant, intervint Yann. »

Laurent les regarda, interloqué, avant de marcher vers la climatisation. Il se retourna et haussa légèrement les sourcils.

« C'est réglé sur 20 degrés... Vraiment, j'ai du mal à voir de quoi vous parlez.  
-Laisse tomber, je suis fatigué, répondit Yann en se passant une main sur le visage. Martin, ce serait peut-être possible de reporter ça à demain ? Je promet d'être en meilleure forme. »

Martin accepta tout de suite, ravi à la perspective de sortir de cette pièce, quitte à devoir se déplacer à nouveau le lendemain. 

« Merci de m'avoir reçu, dit-il en acceptant la poignée de main que lui offrait le présentateur. »

Alors que leurs mains s'effleurèrent seulement, un éclair sembla les traverser vivement, et ils restèrent pétrifiés. Les mains jointes, ils tentèrent de mettre des mots sur la puissance du courant qu'ils venaient de ressentir. La vision de l'autre, semblant tout aussi choqué, les conforta tous deux dans l'idée que le phénomène était mutuel. Il était habituel dans la vie d'un Homme de faire l'expérience de la traversée d'un courant électrique dans le corps; mais celui-ci n'avait rien à voir. A l'inverse d'un courant douloureux, dévastateur pour les chairs, celui qu'ils venaient de ressentir était doux, empreint de bien-être, semblant tout soigner sur son passage. Et s'il n'avait duré qu'un instant, les deux hommes auraient aimé le voir s'éterniser. En plus de ça, les couleurs qu'ils avaient fraîchement obtenues avaient comme explosé au moment du contact de leur épiderme, révélant une brillance nouvelle et pure qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. 

« Je... Tu... »

Yann avait tenté de parler, sans succès. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, choqués, main dans la main. Ils n'entendirent pas Laurent s'excuser pour sortir, ayant compris ce qui se tramait. Ils n'entendirent plus les sirènes et les bruits de circulation dehors ; ni le crissement des stylos sur les feuilles ou les touches des claviers des journalistes. Une seule chose leur importait, la personne qui leur faisait face.

« C'est toi, souffla Martin. »

Le plus vieux acquiesça lentement, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de Martin. Puis, lorsque le contact de leurs mains ne suffirent plus, ils tombèrent dans les bras de l'autre, sans que leur corps n'ait même daigné leur demander leur accord. Leur première étreinte avait un agréable goût de déjà-vu, comme s'ils connaissaient déjà cette sensation, comme s'ils avaient déjà senti le parfum enivrant de l'autre, déjà connu la pression des bras qui les entourait. 

« Merci. Merci. Merci. »

Martin sentit les larmes de Yann couler dans le creux de son épaule alors que celui-ci ne cessait de le remercier. Il se dégagea doucement de leur étreinte, ressentant déjà le manque dû à la perte de proximité, et passa sa main sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui, qui ferma les yeux à son contact.

« C'est moi qui devrait te remercier. Tu m'as tout donné, lui souffla Martin en essuyant les gouttes qui perlaient de ses yeux. »

Ils restèrent un moment l'un face à l'autre, à admirer chaque parcelle de peau de l'autre, chaque détail, chaque imperfection devenant merveille à leurs yeux. La puissance de l'attraction qu'ils ressentaient était pure, simple : c'était comme trouver la dernière pièce du puzzle, celle qui les compléterait enfin totalement. Soudain, Yann s'empara de la main du plus jeune, restée posée sur son visage, et s'en servit pour guider Martin dans l'immeuble. Inconscients des regards surpris qu'on posait sur eux, ils marchèrent, presque coururent. Le présentateur les fit monter quelques étages avant de pousser la porte. 

« Le soleil se couche. Je voulais voir ça avec toi. »

Les deux hommes s'assirent sur le toit de l'immeuble, sur-plongeant la majestueuse ville de Paris, et admirèrent ensemble l'orangé du ciel crépusculaire. Leur cœur battait la chamade, et ils n'étaient plus surs d'en savoir la cause; la montée des escaliers ou leur proximité. Leurs deux mains semblaient scellées, représentant le lien qui les avaient tant fait souffrir depuis une semaine. Doucement, Martin se rapprocha un peu plus de Yann, jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ce-dernier poussa un soupir d'aise avant d'attraper son paquet de cigarette et d'en donner une au jeune homme. Martin ne prit même pas la peine de demander comment il avait su qu'il fumait. Lui aussi savait tout. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus, et jamais quittés; comme si leurs corps se connaissaient et que leurs esprits étaient en communion. 

En regardant l'horizon tranquillement, bercé par le bonheur, Martin se souvint de la cigarette amère qu'il avait fumé il y a de ça une semaine, en regardant ce ciel qu'il découvrait mieux encore aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux. 

« C'est magnifique. »

De quoi parlait-il exactement, lui-même n'en était plus sûr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Je m'excuse pour toute faute de frappe/d'orthographe que vous êtes en droit me faire remarquer (pour ma défense il est 3h du matin).
> 
> Merci beaucoup pour tout votre soutien, c'est vraiment top. Merci aussi pour les propositions de couleurs pour le titre, que je n'ai pas choisi finalement, puisque même si moins joli, le bleu électrique faisait sens ici (pas vrai ?).  
> Dans tous les cas j'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous aura plu, j'avais prévu que ce soit le dernier, mais finalement je ne me vois pas finir cette histoire tout de suite. 
> 
> Prenez soin de vous et passez une bonne semaine.  
> A très vite.


	4. Opaline

Allongé sur le lit de son appartement New-Yorkais, Martin songeait au duplex qu'il venait de réaliser. Ou plutôt, au sourire de Yann lorsqu'il lui avait présenté le reportage dont il était plutôt fier. Avec un petit pincement au cœur, il voyait tout de même les yeux cernés du présentateur voltiger sous ses propres paupières. En ces quelques années de vie commune, il ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà vu si fatigué. Les derniers mois avaient été rudes pour tout le monde, avec la fin de l'émission qui leur tenait tant à cœur et le commencement d'une nouvelle. Martin avait bien évidemment suivi Yann avec enthousiasme dans l'aventure qui s'offraient à eux. Et bien qu'il ne regrettait rien, il avait cette envie irrépressible, quoique totalement irresponsable, de tout envoyer balader pour retrouver son âme sœur à Paris. 

Il posa son regard sur le drapeau américain qu'il avait accroché au mur dès son arrivée, comme pour l'aider à se rappeler chaque matin où il était. Le reporter avait la désagréable impression que la vivacité du rouge avait tourné en une couleur plus terne. Il ne se rappelait plus du moment exact de cette découverte. Depuis, il avait compris avec effarement que le monde entier lui semblait entaché de gris, comme vêtu d'une couche de poussière qui se serait déposée petit à petit. Mais comment savoir à coup sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une réalité, ou bien que ses yeux ne lui jouaient à nouveau des tours ? Les couleurs de cette planète ne pouvaient décidément pas s'être amenuisées sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, excepté lui ? Il aurait aimé en parler à Yann, entre un café et une cigarette, sur le balcon de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Martin aimait parfois imaginer les conversations qu'ils pourraient avoir. Peut-être lui dirait-il qu'il se faisait des idées encore une fois, qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de partir si loin dans ses pensées ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne dirait rien, en se contentant de le regarder avec un demi-sourire, baigné dans la lumière du soleil matinal, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il attendait que le plus jeune ne daigne sortir des bras de Morphée. 

Une sonnerie le sortit brusquement de ses rêveries. Martin tendit le bras sur sa gauche, tâtonnant de sa main la table de chevet jusqu'à attraper son téléphone portable. C'était Hugo qui l'appelait. 

« Allo ?  
-Salut mec ! Comment ça va ? »

La voix de son ami rendit immédiatement à Martin le sourire qu'il avait perdu. Il était toujours ravi d'entendre des nouvelles de l'équipe. Son collègue et ami de longue date lui raconta, toujours aussi enjoué, des choses qui pourraient sembler futiles aux yeux de tous mais si importantes pour Martin, puisqu'elles lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir encore un pied en France. Il hésita pendant de longues minutes à poser à Hugo la question qui le taraudait, laissant à la place ce-dernier continuer son flot de paroles. Après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air, comme pour se donner du courage, il se lança. 

« Comment va Yann ?  
-Martin..., soupira son ami au bout du fil.  
-Oui, je sais, j'avais promis de ne plus te demander. Mais il avait l'air fatigué toute la semaine, et je sais qu'il ne dira rien pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Alors juste cette fois, s'il-te-plaît ?  
-Ouais, on en avait parlé. Tu sais que j'aime pas vraiment servir de pigeon voyageur entre vous deux. Un de ces jours, ça se retournera contre moi cette histoire ! Vas-y, fous toi de ma gueule, c'est ça, « gnagnagna ». Bon... c'est la dernière fois que je fais ça ok ? Incroyable qu'après presque 4 ans vous soyez pas capables d'arrêter de vous inquiéter pour rien. Il s'est juste passé un truc bizarre l'autre jour. On parlait des affiches pour les présidentielles. Puis à un moment, on arrive à une, je sais plus laquelle, et Yann rigole un peu en disant que c'était pas top comme teinte de vert. Et là, Valentine lui fait remarquer que c'était plus du bleu. On sait pas pourquoi mais il s'est presque énervé, il voulait pas en démordre. On a fini par ne plus en parler, mais tu sais, c'était définitivement du bleu. Enfin bref, c'est sûrement rien, il a effectivement l'air un peu fatigué, pas de raison de s'en faire. Peut-être que s'il restait moins de temps à traîner après le tournage, aussi...  
-Comment ça, à traîner ?  
-J'en sais rien, il rentre juste plus tard qu'avant. »

Un silence accueillit les déclarations d'Hugo. Dans la tête de Martin se bousculaient une multitude de pensées et d'inquiétudes qui l'empêchait de former une réponse cohérente. 

« Merde, je t'ai pas inquiété quand même, si ? C'est sans doute rien, je t'assure.  
-Non, non, souffla Martin. Écoute, j'ai encore un peu de taff cet aprèm, je devrais m'y mettre. Je te laisse, c'était sympa de t'entendre.  
-Ok, prends soin de toi, répondit Hugo, interloqué. »

Martin éteignit son portable. Plutôt que de travailler, il décida de se contenter de ruminer dans son coin les informations qu'Hugo lui avaient données, qui l'avaient plus inquiété qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître. Il aurait tout donné à ce moment précis pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Yann. 

 

\-------------

 

Martin regardait les avions décoller à travers la vitre embuée. Un café dans la main, il attendait patiemment que d'embarquer pour son propre vol. Il mentirait en disant que partir ne lui provoquait pas un petit tiraillement au cœur : il s'était petit à petit attaché à ce pays, à ces gens. Mais le reporter avait bien plus de raisons de rentrer que de rester. Lorsqu'il entendit les consignes d'embarquement, il se précipita vers son terminal. Et dire que dans quelques heures, il serait de retour à Paris. 

Le vol se passa sans encombres. Il avait même réussi à dormir un peu dans son avion. Martin alluma son portable alors qu'il attendait patiemment ses bagages sur le tapis roulant. 

« _Je viens te chercher à l'aéroport. A tout à l'heure. Y._  »

Martin sourit à la vue de ce message. Il s'était habitué aux sms inexpressifs de son amant, qui ne reflétaient en rien la façon dont il lui parlait tous les jours. Yann préférait toujours l'appeler plus que d'envoyer 10 messages : comme il disait « ce sont que des mots, ça veut rien dire ». Il s'empressa de récupérer sa valise avant de se diriger vers la sortie. En ralentissant, il tourna la tête pour chercher Yann dans la foule de voyageurs qui retrouvaient eux aussi leur famille. Puis, soudain, il le vit. Le présentateur semblait un peu perdu au milieu de tous ces gens, dans son sweat bleu trop grand pour lui. Martin se sentit sourire sans même le vouloir. Quand il s'approcha rapidement du plus vieux, ce-dernier le remarqua et lui lança un sourire que Martin aimait particulièrement, un de ceux qui cachent presque ses yeux, qui illuminent son visage entier. Ils tombèrent dans les bras de l'autre, sans se soucier du monde extérieur ou d'être reconnus ; ce qui comptait, c'était ce contact dont ils avaient rêvé durant ces derniers mois. 

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla Yann. »

Le reporter lui sourit doucement, avançant ses lèvres comme pour l'embrasser, puis en se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. 

« Viens, on rentre. Je ne te veux que pour moi. »

 

\-------------

 

Martin mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser où il se trouvait. Peut-être y'avait-il trop d'informations à la fois : la chaleur des draps, le bruit des voitures dans l'avenue en dessous, l'odeur du café. En refermant les yeux, il ressentit une déflagration de bien-être, pareille à une injection de morphine. Il était à Paris. A y réfléchir, c'était sans doute mieux que de la morphine. Puis, il se rendit compte que le lit était vide à sa droite. Le reporter se leva doucement et chercha des yeux la pièce manquante de son réveil parfait.

Yann préparait le café en écoutant la radio, pas très fort pour ne pas réveiller le plus jeune. Il était déjà habillé et semblait presque prêt à partir. Martin s'approcha à pas de loup jusqu'à enlacer Yann. Ce-dernier se retourna et l'embrassa doucement, un sourire toujours collé au lèvres. 

« Tu es déjà debout ? Tu peux rester dormir toute la journée si tu veux, tu n'es pas obligé d'être là ce soir.  
-Mmmh, répondit Martin contre ses lèvres. Seulement si tu restes avec moi aussi. »

Yann eut un petit rire, et Martin se rendit compte soudainement que ce son lui avait manqué plus que tout. 

« Et qui la présentera, notre émission ? Non, il faut que j'y aille d'ailleurs. Martin, laisse-moi partir ! »

Le reporter l'avait encerclé de ses bras et n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en aller. Le présentateur riait aux éclats tout en se débattant faussement. 

« Je t'avoue que j'ai d'autres plans. Tu veux que je t'en fasse part ? »

Martin les fit traverser la pièce et basculer sur le lit. Il se retrouva au-dessus de Yann qui avait perdu son sourire et semblait l'admirer. 

« Les autres peuvent se passer de toi pour quelques heures, non ? »

 

\-------------

 

Martin se réveilla une seconde fois, cette fois-ci en sentant des bras autour de lui. Yann était encore endormi contre lui, et le reporter en profita pour observer son amant. Les traits tirés et les yeux cernés, il semblait avoir vieilli de deux ans en quelques mois. A contre-cœur, Martin se décida à le réveiller doucement. Le reste de l'équipe comprendra un peu de retard, mais aura tout de même besoin de son patron pour préparer l'émission de ce soir. Il entreprit alors d'embrasser chaque parcelle du visage de l'homme à ces côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses paupières papillonner et ses yeux clairs s'ouvrir enfin. Yann murmura quelques mots inintelligibles avant de se coller au plus jeune en refermant les yeux. 

« Yann.. Il faut qu'on aille au bureau.  
-Mmmh.. Il est quelle heure ?  
-10h, un truc comme ça. »

Yann soupira contre Martin et ne parut décidément pas plus motivé. Martin regarda le plafond au dessus d'eux et profita du contact de leurs corps encore quelques instants. Il ne souhaitait en rien briser l'instant qu'ils partageaient, mais il le fallait. 

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Le présentateur se redressa doucement et se reposa sur son coude. 

« Pourquoi cette question ?  
-Je sais pas, tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis quelques temps, je me demandais si quelque chose n'allait pas. »

Yann soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Il détacha son regard du plus jeune pour fixer à son tour le plafond. 

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? Je ne veux pas de secrets entre nous. »

Le présentateur jeta un coup d’œil à Martin. Il avait le souffle coupé à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux, une lueur d'inquiétude qui n'était pas normalement présente. 

« C'est juste que...Enfin, c'est stupide. J'ai l'impression que les couleurs s'en vont. C'est comme si notre lien s'en allait aussi, tu vois ? Parfois je me dis que peut-être que le monde n'a pas bien fait les choses. Non, non ! Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Mais pour toi. Tu ne serais pas mieux avec quelqu'un de ton âge, de ta génération ? Parfois, c'est possible que la nature se trompe, non ? »

 

Martin resta bouche bée face à la déclaration de son amant. Il vit ce-dernier détourner son regard, comme pour échapper à l'incompréhension du plus jeune. 

« Quoi... C'est ça qui te tracasse depuis des mois ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en pas parlé ? »

Yann haussa les épaules, tout en gardant les yeux rivés loin du reporter. Martin posa une main sur sa joue et fit rentrer leurs yeux en contact. 

« Moi aussi les couleurs sont un peu parties. Je pense que c'est juste la distance. Comme si le monde nous disait que c'était mal de rester trop éloignés, tu vois ? Mais tu ne les sens pas revenir, doucement ? Tu as rendu à ma vie tout l'éclat qu'elle avait au début, en quelques heures. »

Martin embrassa le présentateur, qui se laissa faire tendrement. 

« D'où ça vient, tout ça ? Comment ça, la nature n'a pas bien fait les choses ? Elle n'aurait pas pu mieux les faire. Tu te poses de ces questions ! Je ne t'ai pas assez dit comme je t'aimais ces dernières années ? Je ne te mentais pas, Yann. Ma vie a commencé quand je t'ai rencontré. Et si je dois te le répéter mille fois pour que tu me crois, je le ferai. »

Le journaliste entreprit de réaliser sa promesse tout contre les lèvres de son âme sœur, en gardant une main contre sa joue et un bras autour de son corps, comme si leur proximité rendrait plus réelle encore ce qu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre. 

« Je t'aime. Je pourrais vivre dans le noir complet, si tu étais toujours là. Je m'en fiche des couleurs, je m'en fiche de tout ça. Il n'y a que toi qui compte. Je t'aime bien plus qu'elles. Bien plus que tout. »

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Voilà, c'est la fin. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié lire Colors autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !  
> Je me suis laissé un peu emportée dans le fluff là, mais comme c'est un style que j'ai très peu l'habitude d'écrire, c'était un challenge sympa.  
> Bref, j'ai 2-3 projets en cours, donc j'espère que vous me supporterez encore un peu. Merci pour tous les commentaires que j'ai reçu, sans lesquels cette fiction n'aurait sans doute jamais été terminée !
> 
> A très vite.


End file.
